


Steve\Tony - Clarity

by mangobango2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fanvids, Gay Male Character, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobango2/pseuds/mangobango2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't know that Iron Man and Tony Stark are the same person. He can't even stand Tony, yet he admires the Iron Man. But when Steve finds out the truth about Stark, he simply doesn't know how to handle it and what to do with it. He's mad at Tony because the man didn't even bother to tell him anything, and also, he just hates himself for the way he treated Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve\Tony - Clarity




End file.
